Illustratives Wörterbuch
A * Abräumen = strângerea vaselor, jucăriilor etc. Die Kinder helfen der Mutter beim Abräumen. - durch abräumen von etwas leer machen. * ablaufen Das Produkt hat kein Ablaufdatum. - das Wasser aus der Wanne ablaufen lassen. * abziehen - eine Schutzfolie abziehen * achten Vor der Montage darauf achten, daß die Ringe gut gefettet sind. * anmelden = a se înscrie, a se programa, a se anunţa Jeder Straßenmusikant muß sich im Rathaus anmelden und eine Lizenz beantragen. * anstarren = a se holba Walter starrt seinen Besucher mit offenem Mund an. * anstrengend = obositor Meine Arbeit ist sehr schmutzig und anstrengend. * Arbeit Meine Arbeit ist sehr schmutzig und anstrengend. * aufbewahren - etwas gut, sorgfältig aufbewahren Bewahren Sie das Produckt in seiner Originalverpackung auf. Das Produkt muß in trockener Umgebung aufbewahrt werden. Die Medikamente sind kühl, im Kühlschrank aufzubewahren. * aufhören = a termina, înceta Manfred will mit der Schule aufhören, weil er ein schlechtes Zeugnis hat. * auflegen Legen Sie keinen Gegenstand dar''auf''. B * beantragen = a cere, a propune Jeder Straßenmusikant muß sich im Rathaus anmelden und eine Lizenz beantragen. * bedanken Wir bedanken uns für ihre Wahl. * bedeutend Einstein war einer der bedeutend''sten Physiker der Welt. * '''Brille' - eine Schutz''brille'' tragen D * danken Ich möchte meinem Freund für seinen Großzügigkeit danken. E * empfinden Thermoplastische Werkstoffe sind wärme''empfindlich''. * entdecken In dieser Bibliothek wurden neue Dokumente entdeckt. * entsprechen - entsprechend den Herstelleranweisungen * enttäuscht = dezamăgit, decepţionat Die Kinder sind enttäuscht. Immer, wenn es interessant wird, müssen sie weg. * erfüllen Alle diese Produkte erfüllen die strengsten Qualitätsnormen. - ein Anforderung erfüllen * ergreifen - zusätzliche Maßnahmen ergreifen F * Fall = caz - auf jeden Fall G * gähnen = a căsca Sie sind jetzt heruntergekommen. «Was ist?», gähnt er. * Gebiet Er arbeitete auf diesem Gebiet. * gehen Mit der Karte geht es ganz gut. (With the map, it's okay.) * gewährleisten - die Sichercheit / eine Eigenschaft gewährleisten * Gottesdienst = serviciu divin Er sitzt vor dem Radio und hört den Gottesdienst. * gründen Diese Geheimgesellschaft wurde im Jahr ... gegründet. H * Hundert Er arbeitete mit Hunderten von Kollegen auf diesem Gebiet. I J K L M * möglich Ich glaube nicht, daß das möglich ist. (I don't believe this is possible.) P * Produkt Das Produkt muß in trockener Umgebung aufbewahrt werden. Das Produkt hat kein Ablaufdatum. Achten Sie auf die richtige Verwendung des Produkts. Alle diese Produkte erfülllen die strengsten Qualitätsnormen. Q R * (der) Rasen = gazon, peluză Er steht stumm auf dem Rasen, wie ein Monument. * reizend = drăguţ, fermecător «Reizende Kinder haben Sie», flüsterte er. S * Schluck = înghiţitură Er streckt noch ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. * schrill Das Telefon klingelte schrill. * schweifen Er ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. * stumm = mut Er steht stumm auf dem Rasen, wie ein Monument. T * tasten Im Dunklen tastete er nach dem Schalter der Lampe. U * Uhrzeigersinn - gegen der Uhrzeigersinn drehen * unterwegs Ich bin leider nicht verheiratet. Ich kann mir keine Familie leisten - bei meiner Beruf, verstehen Sie, immer unterwegs... Ü * überlasten Kabel oder Rohre dürfen nicht mechanisch überlasten. * Überstunde = oră suplimentară Ich finde die Arbeit sehr schön, obwohl ich viele Überstunden machen muß. * Umgebung Das Produkt muß in trockener Umgebung aufbewahrt werden. * Umstand - unter normalen Umständen V * verwenden Achten Sie auf die richtige Verwendung des Produkts. W * wärmen - bei Temperaturen unter 5ºC vor''wärmen'' * weinen = a plânge Sie liest den Brief und fängt an zu weinen. * wichtig Wichtig ist vor allem, daß... Z * (der) Zaun (die Zäune) = gard Er schaut über den Garten'zaun', in den Garten des Nachbarn. * Zeugnis = carnet de note Manfred will mit der Schule aufhören, weil er ein schlechtes Zeugnis hat. * Zusammenhang Einstein ist im Zusammenhang mit der Relativitästheorie bekannt. Vezi şi * Illustrative German Dictionary Resurse * The FreeDictionary.com * Duden.de * About.com: German Word of the Day for Beginners * Deutsch-perfekt.com Categorie:Limba germană